ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Nights at The Spooky Factory
NOTE: This is probably gonna be one of the dumbest ideas I've ever created. Ten Nights at the Spooky Factory is a horror game made by BBBB. Summary In a factory, a security guard (aka you) is having a night shift for 10 nights to watch over it while it's closed, but watch out for the "creatures", because at night, they get a little quirky. Wait, did I say a little? I meant to say a lot! Backstory Some years ago, there was a haunted house attraction called the Spooky House, filled with random horror characters (used from permission) of course. One night, while the carnival was closed, 18 teens decided to sneak into the carnival and goof off. Unbeknownst to them, a murderer who recently escaped jail and also trespassed into the carnival. They end up encountering each other, with the teens being murdered and having their corpses disappear without trace. Ever since, people noticed the characters in the Spooky House acting rather bizarre and having an awful smell. After a variety of complaints, the Spooky House was forced to be closed until further noticed as the characters were forced to be taken to a factory to be repaired. Locations *The Office - Basically, where you are. *The Main Area - By far the largest area in the spooky factory. The Robot, Slenderman, and Mutant Zombie appear here. Chucky and Michael Myers begin here. Jane begins here as well. *The Cafeteria - a cafeteria connected to Hallway 3. Freddy Krueger begins here. *The Basement - a basement under the main area. Mutant Zombie begins here. *Storage Room 1 - a storage room connected to Cargo Room 2. Granny begins here. *Storage Room 2 - a storage room connected to the entrance. Jason Voorhees and Pennywise begin here. *Intersect - an intersected hallway connected to the entrance, cargo room 1, the main area, and hallway 1. The Robot, Chucky, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Pennywise, Granny, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Slenderman, and Mutant Zombie all appear here. *Cargo Room 1 - a cargo room. Granny appears here. Jeff the Killer begins here. *Cargo Room 2 - a cargo room behind the first one. Granny appears here. *Hallway 1 - a hallway connected to hallway 2. The Robot, Chucky, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Pennywise, Granny, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Slenderman, and Mutant Zombie all appear here. The Zombie begins here. *Hallway 2 - a hallway connected to hallway 3 and the generator room. Ghostface and Eyeless Jack begin here. Every other creature can appear here. *Hallway 3 - a hallway connected to the presentation room and the cafeteria. The Alien and Freddy Krueger appear here. Leatherface begins here. *Hallway 4 - a hallway leading to the office. The Zombie, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Chucky, Granny, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Slenderman, and Mutant Zombie appear here. *Hallway 5 - another hallway leading to the office. The Alien, The Robot, Leatherface, Jason Voorhees, Pennywise, Ghostface, Eyeless Jack, Sonic.exe, and Mutant Zombie appear here. *Medical Room - a medical room connected to hallway 2. Ghostface and Eyeless Jack appear here. *Generator Room - a generator room connected to hallway 2. Sonic.exe begins here. *The Bathroom - a bathroom connected to closet 1. The Rake appears here. *Closet 1 - a closet connected to the bathroom. The Rake begins here. *Closet 2 - a closet connected to the main area next to closet 3. The Robot begins here. *Closet 3 - a dark closet connected to the main area next to closet 2. Slenderman begins here. *Entrance - an entrance to the factory connected to the bathroom and storage room 2. Jason Voorhees, Pennywise, and The Rake appear here. *The Presentation Room - a presentation room. The Alien begins here. Characters *The Zombie - a zombie who is one of the first creatures to move. He begins moving on the first night. *The Alien - an alien. He begins moving on the first night. *The Robot - an evil robot. He begins moving on the second night. *Freddy Krueger - from Nightmare on Elm Street. He begins moving on the third night. *Jason Voorhees - from Friday the 13th. He begins moving on the fifth night. *Michael Myers - from Halloween. He begins moving on the fourth night. *Leatherface - from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He begins moving on the second night. *Chucky - from Child's Play. He begins moving on the fourth night. *Ghostface - from Scream. He begins moving on the sixth night. *Pennywise - from IT. He begins moving on the fifth night. *Jeff the Killer - a Creepypasta character. He begins moving on the fifth night. *Jane the Killer - a Creepypasta character and the only creature that will not kill the security guard and will just wander around the place. She has a HUGE rivalry with Jeff. When he and Jane encounter each other, Jane will start attacking Jeff, forcing him to start over. She begins moving on the fifth night. *Eyeless Jack - a Creepypasta character. He begins moving on the sixth night. *Sonic.exe - a Creepypasta version of Sonic the Hedgehog. He begins moving on the sixth night. *Tails Doll - TBA *Slenderman - a Creepypasta character and from Slender: The 8 Pages. He begins moving on the eighth night. *The Rake - a Creepypasta character. He begins moving on the seventh night. *Granny - from Granny. She begins moving on the sixth night. *Mutant Zombie - a zombie who is more mutated. He begins moving on the ninth night. Phone Calls First Night *'Phone Guy:' (ringing) (answered) "Uh, hello? You there? Oh, great!" (Work in progress) Second Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Third Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Fourth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Fifth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Sixth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Seventh Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Eighth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Ninth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Tenth Night *'Phone Guy:' {To Be Added} Trivia *When you begin the ninth night, you'd notice on the cameras that all of the creatures are gone. However, after the phone call, they come back to their respective spots. Category:Video games Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas